


Santa's gift

by kiki_0205



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, And this is for christmas, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Condoms, Fellatio, Hand Jobs, Kai is just an innocent baby, Licking, M/M, Smut, The author is to bad with titles, Top Huening Kai, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_0205/pseuds/kiki_0205
Summary: Kai was really curious about his Christmas gift under the tree.And Beomgyu just wanted sex but didn't know how to ask.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Kudos: 30





	Santa's gift

**Author's Note:**

> This contains explicit sex scenes. If you're not okay with it, don’t read

It was Christmas morning and Kai was intrigued by the gift that appeared under the tree. That wasn't there yesterday and it has his name written pretty big with a colored pen and rounded letters.

Three of the members had gone out to visit their families and were not expected to return anytime soon.

"What's that?" He swung the package to try to figure out what it was.

"A gift from Santa" Beomgyu emerged as a ghost right behind him.

"Hyung?!"

"No, Santa Claus. You're always a good boy every year, so he wanted give it to you. Open it"

"Thank you, Beomie hyung~ No, I mean, thank you to Santa~" He unwrapped the box carefully "What is this?"

Kai held the condom pack with a curious and a little innocent expression while Beomgyu hugged him from behind.

"Did you like it? It’s clothes"

"Clothes? How am I going to wear this?"

"You really don't know how...? No problem, I'll teach you. Take off your clothes"

Without questioning anything at all, Kai took off his clothes one by one. Beomgyu kept a smile on his face by the obedience, he felt happy that at least one of the younger ones respected him as an older.

"Done" He answered when was completely naked.

Kai like to hide it, but he has a totally strong body and a defined abdomen. Beomgyu had to take his hand to the mouth a few times to not drool over the sight of the dick being exposed.

The oldest tried to control himself and control the feeling of ecstasy that passed through his body, so positioned the other sitting on the couch.

"You're a big baby, first we have to test if the clothes fit you"

Beomgyu takes Kai's cock with both hands and begins to touch it from near the testicles to the glans. He begins to massage and touch the veins that begin to get rigid. The sensitive area of his cock was starting to get hard.

"Aah, how's the size?"

"You're really pretty big~ But I think it's going to fit" They kept their eyes fixed on each other and the aroma of eroticism is hanging in the air "I should wash before you wear it~"

The smallest takes his hands to Kai’s thighs and put it in his mouth the dick in front of him. His tongue focuses in humidifier throughout the region in the best possible way.

Beomgyu's hot mouth and Kai's hot dick were contrasting with the cold weather outside. He sucked with determination and intensified the movements of his tongue when he listened to the other moaning his name.

"Beomie hyung, wash it right, aah yes, please~"

"Mmnh I know what I'm doing" He answered with difficulty while sucking.

Beomgyu's teeth scratched the thin skin of the head of the youngest's cock, which was totally hard. His drool blended with a taste of pre-cum.

His mouth was completely full up to his throat, this makes it difficult to breathe, but he still accelerated the movements.

Without notice, Kai cum in the other’s mouth. The smallest did not expect this so soon, made an expression of surprise, while the semen drips down his chin.

"Aah s-sorry, hyung... I dirty everything again"

"Don’t worry, I've drunk it~ You're clean. I can dress you up now"

Tearing the package with his teeth, he opened the condom and began to fit it into Kai's cock. It got a little tight because of the thickness of the dick.

"It's a nice clothes... And it's cold this season, isn't it? That's why we have to stay warm, hyung~" He carried an innocent smile on his face, while massaging and warming the ears of the oldest.

"So keep me warm too" Beomgyu lays on the couch and quickly takes off his lower clothes "I'm cold here" His hands held his buttocks, widening his hole.

Kai pulled Beomgyu's thighs to a point when it was suitable for his mouth. His tongue was exposed and he began to lick the hole of the lowest. He performed vibratory movements, while his tongue tried to enter the hole deeper as can.

"Aah, yes, I'm feeling the warmth coming in~"

The little one went to delirium with the entrance to his hole being licked, it was an incredible sensation, which lived up to his muffled groans.

He followed with the movements of his tongue, while time in time his fingers come to help widen the hole.

"Is it warm enough?" Kai asked in an angelic voice.

"Aah not yet..."

Beomgyu signaled him to stop, stood up and sat on Kai's lap and held on to his broad shoulders. The youngest put his hands over the waist of the older one and deposited a few kisses on his sweaty forehead.

"Beomie hyung is so small and adorable~"

"I'm not small" He pouted and turned his face "I'm still cold here though, do your job"

With his hands still at Beomgyu's waist, Kai helped him rise a little, while one of the older's hands held the younger's cock and placed it in his hole.

The lowest dropped his body and sat on Kai’s dick, letting a long groan escape. The stick of the tallest besides wide was thick and it filled its hole completely. He could feel the tip of the penis rummaging through the room of his stomach. He would slot and tickle, so with the help of his bent knees, he began to move up and down.

Kai wasn't used to those hot walls surrounding his cock, so his veins were dilated enough, ripping out his severed sighs.

Beomgyu gradually accelerated his ride. He knew very well what he was doing and loved being in control of the situation.

"Ahn ah, it seems that the clothes fits perfectly"

"Yes~ Does hyung feel good?"

"Aah yes~ Keep warming me up"

Kai led him for a gentle and fiery kiss, while the little one continued with his mount. Beomgyu bit Kai's lower lip, causing a little fillet of blood to drain.

Gradually, Kai also took action in his movements. With both moving, the head of the penis went even deeper and touched the prostate several times.

The two let their groans echo throughout the room, as the movements intensified and their bodies became hotter and sweaty.

"Shit" Without realizing it, Kai ended up increasing the strength a lot and the condom ended up getting stuck in the hole "I'm sorry, hyung!"

"It’s okay~ I'll take it off"

The oldest lay his body on the couch and with one hand, began to play a cock already hard and wet, making hurried movements to force his climax.

"Let me help you. Beomie hyung is almost there, right?" Kai took his hand away from the other to perform the service himself.

The younger's hands were much larger, so he felt as if his cock was being touched on each of the millimeters of its extension. It was not such an experienced touch, but it was still accurate and attentive to the points of greatest pleasure. Kai's fingers seemed to dance freely as they strolled through the veins of Beomgyu's cock.

It didn't take long for him to come and the semen would get the hands of the other. His body contracted all over and in a moment his hole threw out the condom. He still felt the spasms and the big hands holding him when he heard the other one speak.

"Ah... My gift is all ruined..." Kai made a pout, showing a cute expression.

"Don't worry, you still have many of them. Let me dress you up with another one~"

They lost count of how many times they had sex that morning. They tried to find a position where the condom wouldn't get lost, get wrinkled or get torn, but the movements were so intense that this was what always happening. They ended up throwing themselves at each other, panting and tired.

"So, did you like Santa's gift?"

"Yes~ Santa always knows what I need. But Beomie hyung... I know what a condom is. Next time you want have sex with me, just say"

"Wait- Did you fooled me?? You deserve a punishment"

"Don't be too strict with me, hyung. Santa said I'm a good boy~"

"Who’s care? Good boys also deserve to be punished~"

Beomgyu now has a good idea about the next gift...


End file.
